L'Hudson River
by RC.KB
Summary: Voici un petit trailer du 4x16, dans l'Hudson river. Et si elle s'ouvrait ?


**Coucou !** **Me revoila pour un OS, sans prétention, juste une autre version du 4x16,lorsque la voiture de Castle et Beckett plonge dans l'Hudson river.**

Kate et Rick venaient de voir l'homme se faire shooter et une voiture noire fonçait sur eux. Le véhicule les percutèrent par derrière et ils sombrèrent dans l'Hudson river.

- _Castle, je suis coincée,_ elle avait l'air paniquée

- _Coincée ?_ demanda-t-il dubitatif.

- _Ma ceinture est coincée. Il faut que vous retrouviez mon flingue pour, ensuite, tirer dessus..._

 _-Ok, ok. Il était la dernière fois que vous l'avez vu ?_

 _-À vos pieds.._ Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux. Ensuite, Castle plongeat la tête dans l'eau déjà haute à l'intérieur de la voiture. Il la vit sous son siège et constata qu'elle était plus proche de derrière. Il passa donc à l'arrière de la voiture. Il la saisie mais elle était coincée sous le siège dans un énorme ressort. Il sortit la tête pour pouvoir respiré, l'eau avait considérablement montée de niveau. Kate le regarda, elle semblait terrifiée.

- _Je l'ai presque, ne vous en faites pas,_ essaya-t-il de la rassurée. Elle hocha la tête, peu confiante tout de même. Il replongea et, pendant trois longues minutes, tirait dessus pour la faire sortir, ce qu'il ne parvint pas à faire. Kate, ne le voyant pas remonter, commença à s'inquiéter. Elle voyait la lampe torche, qu'il utilisait deux secondes plus tôt, par terre, immobille, comme l'eau.

- _Castle ?_ Le silence. _Castle ?_ Toujours personne. Elle sentit la panique monter en elle. _Castle ! Castle !_ _Remontez !_ Elle chercha dans l'eau mais ne le trouva pas. Elle l'appelait, criant son nom, terrorisée. _Rick ! Non !_ Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Puis, il se releva brusquement et se cogna contre le plafond. Un juron lui échapa. En se tenant la tête, il repassa devant et dit :

- _Elle est coincée, c'est impossible de l'attraper._ Elle vue l'inquiétude dans ses yeux et lui aussi, vu qu'elle était morte de peur. _Je n'ai qu'une seule solution._

 _-Allez-y, faites._ Il s'installa à genoux sur son siège et déroula la ceinture de Kate.

- _Il va falloir attendre que la voiture soit remplie... Sauf si vous pouvez vous extirper de la ceinture comme ça.._ Toute la ceinture était déroulée et tirée par Castle.

- _Je vais essayer.._ Elle se contorsiona et passa ses jambes de l'autre côté de la ceinture et les mis sur le siège. Castle la tira à l'arrière de la voiture, étant plus lourde à l'avant à cause du moteur, la voiture penchait en avant.

- _Il faut attendre que la voiture soit pleine avant de casser une vitre._ Elle acquiesca de la tête. _Maos il faudra vite remonter._ Pendant ce temps, Rick chercha quelque chose pour casser la vitre. Il trouva dans le boitier côté passager un marteau de secours, utile lors des noyades en voiture, des incendis, etc. Il le passa à Kate qui, lors de sa dernière bouffée d'aire, cassa la vitre du pare-brise arrière. Elle sorti et se retourna, s'attendant à voir Castle derrière elle, elle replonga dans l'inquiétude qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle avait cru le perdre tout à l'heure. En allant voire ce qu'il faisait, elle le vit coincé, le pied dans un ressort. Elle s'approcha, lui attrapa le bras et tira de toute ses forces. Rien n'y faisait. Il la regarda et, d'un air stricte et sans appelle, lui ordonna de remonter respirer. Elle le regarda, déconfite et s'éxécuta à contre coeur. Elle le regarda une dernière fois, essayant d'ancrer à jamais ses traits dans sa mémoire. Pendant qu'elle remontait, démolie par ce qu'il lui arrivait, Castle se démenait pour se détacher. Lorsqu'elle fût à l'aire libre, elle craqua :

 _-Castle !_ Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, n'essayant même pas de nager jusqu'au rivage. Elle repensait à toutes les fois où elle aurait dû se laisser aller, leur laisser une chance. Car, oui, elle l'aimait. Elle n'avait plus peur de l'avouer. Tout un tas de regret l'assaîrent. Elle aurait tellement voulu une nuit, juste une seule, avec lui. Une nuit, qui aurait été à l'image de leur premier baiser, fantastique. Soudain, une voix qu'elle connaissait bien, une voix qu'elle aurait pu reconnaitre entre mille autres, cria :

- _Kate !_ Elle se retourna et vu Castle en train de la chercher.

- _Rick,_ cria-t-elle pleine d'espoire ! _Je suis là !_ Il naga pour la rejoindre et ils fûrent vite près l'un de l'autre. _Rick !_ C'était un cri de soulagement. Ils se regardèrent et, comme si c'était prévu depuis des mois, ils nagèrent pour rejoindre le bord. Il l'aida à se hisser et fit de même juste après. Ils s'étalèrent sur le sol, l'un à côte de l'autre, reprenant leurs esprits et leur respiration. Kate, d'une main fébrile, saisie celle de Castle. Sentant qu'elle hésitait, il lui la serra fort, pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il était là pour elle. Ils restèrent comme cela pendant une quinzaine de minutes. Rick se releva et aida Kate à faire de même. Sans lâcher la main de l'autre, ils remontèrent jusqu'au pont. Ils se lâchèrent seulement lorsqu'il arrivèrent au niveau de Ryan et Espo. Ils allèrent chacun dans une ambulance pour se sécher et mettre des habits secs. Lanie frappa à la porte de celle qui était occupée par Rick.

- _Tiens,_ dit-elle en lui tendant une grosse veste bien rambourrée, _tu l'avais oubliée chez moi._

 _-Merci, c'est gentil mais je n'en ai pas besoin,_ sourit-il poliment, _rapporte le à Kate, elle en aura plus besoin que moi._

 _-Bien chef !_ repondit-elle en faisant comme les militaires. Ils se sourirent et Lanie partit rejoindre Kate dans une autre ambulance. _Regarde ce que monsieur t'as gentiment prêté au cas où tu es froid._ En voyant la chaude veste de Castle, Kate sourit.

- _Il est adorable,_ dit-elle en prenant la veste.

- _Je trouve aussi_. Il y eu un silence où Lanie observa sa meilleure amie. _Y'a quelque chose qui a changé,_ constata-t-elle.

- _Comment ça ?_

 _-D'habitude tu lui aurait renvoyé sa veste et en lui faisant la moral par dessus le marché ! Soit disant que tu es assez grande pour prendre soins de toi toute seule !_

 _-Non ! Rien à changer,_ mentit-elle. _Et je n'aurais jamais fais ça..._

 _-Ô que si ! Aller ! Raconte-moi ! Je suis ta meilleur amie quand même !_

 _-Non !_

 _-Bon et bien je vais demander à writer boy,_ décida-t-elle en se retournant pour partir. _Je suis sûre qu'il me racontera tout en détail !_

 _-Ok, ok, stop ! Je vais te raconter mais tu me promet de ne le dire à personne, même pas à Javi ?_

 _-Promis ! Aller ! Accouche !_ s'impatienta la métisse.

- _Et puis c'est writter man._ Lanie resta stupéfaite. D'habitude elle était la première à l'appeler writter boy, il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui avait changé. Elle lui raconta leur presque noyade, la mort qu'ils avaient frolés et leur rapprochement, un énorme sourire solidemment scotché aux lèvres.

- _Ahhhhhhh ! C'est génial ma chérie ,_ s'enthousiasma la jeune femme !

- _Oui,_ sourit-elle.

- _Tu iras le voir après j'espère ?_

 _-Oui ! Je veux vraiment lui parler, j'en ai besoin..._

 _-C'est à moi de faire ça normalement, non?_ demanda-t-elle faussement jalouse.

- _Faire quoi,_ demanda-t-elle.

- _Te réconforter, celle à qui tu parles de tes problèmes d'habitude._

\- _Pas cette fois, non._ Lanie, souriante, regarda la jeune femme avant d'ajouter : _Aller ! Vas le rejoindre !_ Kate enfila la veste de Rick et sortit de l'ambulance. Elle repéra Castle au loin et s'approcha de lui. Rick lui sourit à son tour. Il lui tendit son café, qu'elle s'empressa de prendre.

- _Merci,_ dit-elle en ne faisant pas référence qu'au café...

 _\- Y'a pas de quoi, ce n'est qu'un café vous savez..._

 _-Je ne parlais pas du café,_ le coupa-t-elle.

- _Ah... Always,_ finit-il par repondre. _Kate... Est-ce que..._

 _-Que quoi ?_ l'encouraga-t-elle, sachant pertinament ce qu'il voulait lui demander.

- _Voulez-vous que je vous racompagne,_ demanda-t-il après un long silence ?

- _Oui_ , sourit-elle, _biensûr..._ Ils partirent, après avoir parlé à Ryan et Espo, et s'installèrent dans la voiture de Castle. Le trajet fût silencieux. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas de l'immeuble de Kate, aucun des deux ne voulait quitter l'autre. Castle fini par brisé le silence :

- _Je vous accompagne jusqu'en haut ?_

 _-Avec plaisir._ Ils montèrent par l'ascenceur, histoire de retarder le moment crucial. Ils fûrent vite, trop vite à leur goût, devant la porte de Kate. Elle déverouilla la porte avec ses clefs, se retourna, le dos plaqué contre la porte, la main sur la poignée. Elle se perdit dans ses yeux bleus. Lui, torturait ses doigts pour ne pas sauter sur ses lèvres. Il ne savait si, ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, était sous le coup de l'émotion du moment ou si c'était ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Résolu à saisir sa chance, il se dit que, même si ce n'était pas réciproque, il devait tenter, pour en avoir le cœur net. Il approcha son visage du sien et embrassa tendrement sa joue. Il s'atarda plus que de raison sur sa joue, humant son parfum, goutant à sa peau et profitant de ce moment si unique à ses yeux. Lorsqu'il se releva, il fût surpris de la voir les larmes aux yeux.

- _Qui y a-t-il, Kate ?_

- _Il faut que tu saches la vérité..._ Il resta devant elle, sans savoir à quoi s'en tenir. Si elle devait avoir une relation avec lui, elle devait lui dire pour son mensonge. Et ça la terrorisait. _Je suis désolée,_ dit-elle dans un sanglot.

- _Kate... Parles-moi,_ la suplia-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- _Je me rappelle de tout_. Il ne comprenait pas à quoi elle faisait référence. Voyant son trouble, elle continua. _La fusillade... Je me rappelle de chaque seconde..._ Il recula, comme profondemment touché par cette déclaration.

- _Et... Depuis... Depuis combien de temps ?_

 _-Le début..._ Elle tenta de lui expliquer. _Je t'ai mentie et je m'en veux tellement._ Elle s'approcha de lui, _Pardonne-moi Rick._ Elle voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle l'avait blessé. Elle s'en voulait énormement. Il recula encore plus.

- _Tu vas me dire que, depuis le début, tu sais tout ?_ Il recula, le cœur pulvérisé par la vérité. _Tu te rappellais de tout, et tu m'as mentie !? Me laissant esperé quelque chose qui n'arriverait jamais !?_ Il lui hurla dessus, hors de lui. Elle ne l'avais jamais vu aussi haineux envers elle, envers qui que ce soit même. _Tu vois, j'aurais pu comprendre que tes sentiments ne soit pas réciproques, tu n'avais qu'à me le dire ! Mais au lieu de cela tu as préféré me mentir, tu as préféré fuir !_

 _-J'étais terrifiée !_ cria-t-elle, ne voulant pas le perdre.

- _Tu m'as menti !_

 _-J'étais perdue et terrifiée ! Tu ne comprends pas_ , se radoucie-t-elle, ne retenant même plus ses larmes après un sertant temps.

 _-Biensur, je ne comprends pas ! Explique moi alors ?_ Pas de réponse. _On n'écarte pas les gens qui nous aime pour cela !_ Un nouveau silence, plus long que le précédent.

- _Je sais, mais j'avais peur..._ dit-elle en baissant la tête.

- _Ouais, ça j'avais compris,_ murmura-t-il en s'éloignant.

- _J'avais peur que, si je m'ouvrais moi aussi, je souffrirais si jamais je te perdais où si toi et moi ça ne fonctionnait pas !_ Il se stoppa net. Ça y est, elle s'était lançée, elle ne pouvait plus reculée et Rick se devait d'atténuer ses peurs. _Je ne veux pas perdre notre belle amitier..._

- _Si tu t'ouvrais ?... Donc tu... ?_ Demanda-t-il, encore sous le choc de cet aveux.

 _-Oui Rick, oui... Ces sentiments sont partagés,_ sourit-elle. Il lui rendit son sourire et la prit dans ses bras, la faisant tournoyer. Elle poussa un cri de surprise avant de le serrer fort contre elle.

- _Oh, Kate !_ Il la reposa et la regarda dans les yeux, front contre front.

-T _u fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la terre._

 _-Donc, tu ne m'en veux plus ?_

 _-Je pensais que ce n'était réciproque mais finalement ça l'est et tu la fais pour ne pas souffrir_ _, comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir_ ? Elle lui sauta littéralemment au cou en l'embrassant d'abord tendrement, avant que le baiser ne prenne une plus grande tournure. Elle ouvrit la porte, enlacée, collée à son écrivain. Enfin. Enfin, elle pouvait l'appeler SON écrivain. Ils allèrent jussqu'à sa chambre ainsi liés. Durant le trajet, ils perdîrent leur veste, leurs chaussures ainsi que leurs chaussettes. Une fois arrivés à bon port, elle l'assit de force sur le bord du lit, s'installa sur lui, à califourchon. Elle se perdait sous les carresses qu'il lui offrait sous sa chemise, dans son dos, sur ses fesses. Elle déboutonna sa chemise, accédant à son torse, qu'elle carressait, cajolait, chérissait. Il lui enleva la sienne peu de temps après. Elle le fit basculer, perdant ses mains dans les cheveux, soyeux, de Castle. Il lui donna un coup de hanche pour se retrouver par dessus elle. Il embrassa sa joue, sa machoire, son cou et descendit ainsi en léchant, suçotant et embrassant chaque parcelles de peau qui s'offrait à lui. Il défit le bouton de son jean et lui retira rapidement, faisant subir la même douce torture à ses jambes. Kate, en manque de sa bouche, le tira vers elle pour l'embrasser. Elle se débarassa du jean de Rick, il defit son soutien gorges, où il s'arrêta brusquement sur sa cicatrice. Elle ouvrit les yeux, ne sentant plus ses délicieuses attaques. Elle prit sa main, qu'elle noua avec la sienne, et l'amena à réellement toucher leur cicatrice. Après un temps de silence, il enleva doucement leurs mains liées avant de les remplacer par ses lèvres. Il déposa un tendre baiser dans "l'entre deux monts". Elle ne put empêcher un sanglot de franchir la barrière de sa bouche face à ce geste d'une infinie tendresse. Il finit donc par l'embrasser amoureusement, jouant de son pouce et de son index avec ces deux monts qui s'offraient à lui. Elle lui retira le calçon, dernier rampart à leur union. Elle voulait, c'était comme un besoin vital, qu'il lui conséda. Ils s'unirent lentement d'abord, puis Rick imposa un rythme de plus en plus rapide. Finalement, ils crièrent le prénom de l'autre lorsque l'orgasme les traversa au même moment.

Ce soir là, un nouveau couple venait de voir le jour. Ça ne sera pas toujours facile mais, accompagné de l'autre, ils y arriveraient.

 _Always._

 **Voila ! C'est la fin de ce petit OS, on se revoit bientôt pour la suis de La raison du cœur, bisous !**


End file.
